Two sisters, Two worlds
by ms. s. peverell
Summary: Lily and Petunia have been members of separate worlds since Severus showed up one day and revealed to Lily that she was a witch. Lily wants to mend their relationship, and so reaches out to Petunia.
1. Phone calls

**Author's note: I was inspired by the deleted scene from Deathly Hallows P1 where Petunia tells Harry that she lost a sister when he lost a mother. Reviews are appreciated. I don't own any of the characters (disclaimer to indicate my respect for JKR)**

* * *

><p><em>-Sound of dialing-<em>

"This is Vernon Dursley."

"Is Petunia there?"

"-Hello?"

"Tuney? It's Lily."

"-"

* * *

><p>Lily Potter walked in the rain to the gas station from the dark park where she had apparated. Her red hair was matted down by the wet downpour and she pulled up the collar of her trench coat to shield herself.<p>

She had planned to come at dusk as she had the past 2 nights at the same time to phone her sister. Last night she had gotten only the answering machine and the night before Petunia had hung up. But she was resigned to keep trying, to getting through. She wanted her sister to know that she wanted to reach out across the gap between their two worlds and fix the relationship that had always been strained between them.

* * *

><p>-Petunia Dursley speaking.<p>

-This is Lily. Did you get my message?

-Yes. I would've called back, except there's no way to.

- I know. I understand. I can only call when I go to a pay phone.

- I see.

- Petunia, I've missed you. I'm really sorry.

- For what?

- For everything. For not talking longer at my wedding, for Mark, for showing up without warning to yours, for mum and dad, for getting married so soon after mum and dad died…

- Lily, it was your big day. You looked beautiful. I'm glad you and James got married. I like to know that James is taking care of you, that he cares about you.

- How are you, Petunia?

- Vernon and I are fine.

- Can we come over sometime?

- No magic.

- I promise.

- Okay. Sunday night at 5:00. Don't appear suddenly. Come to the front door.

- Okay. See you soon.

- Goodnight.

Petunia Dursley was practically shaking as she put down the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Vernon.

"My sister. They're coming over Sunday night." Vernon only grunted in response and turned back to watching the television.

Petunia looked sadly at the wedding ring on her finger. She thought of the other wedding ring upstairs, that Mark gave to her. And how Lily and James had first met Mark when they had all gone out together and how they had gotten on so well. She thought of all the times she had wished she could phone up her sister the way other women did. Then she got up from her tense position on the edge of her chair and went to the kitchen to find something to clean.


	2. Getting ready

"Okay, boys. Time to pack up," Lily called in the direction of James and Sirius, who were sitting on the sofa discussing some order business, from the kitchen table where she was reading a book, in the Potters' quaint little cottage.

"Ha, what are you two going to do without me on a Thursday afternoon? Looking to get it on or something?" called Sirius as he walked to the hallway to retrieve his things.

"No," Lily replied, "We're going to a muggle mart to purchase my sister and her husband a long overdue home welcoming dual-purpose Christmas gift."

"Oh yes?- Is this your sister Petunia that James had told me about? I thought you two weren't really on speaking terms?" Sirius asked as he walked into the living room.

"Well, we are making an effort to mend things, especially since Petunia made an effort to show up at our wedding whereas we attended theirs but did not RSVP nor did we have a gift since we only learned of it that morning," she said, looking pointedly at James. "If we had muggle post or a telephone, we would have received our invitation, or mum and dad would have been able to tell me about it."

"As it was, we made it, and wouldn't have been able to without our magical abilities to apparate," James said. "And it's not like Petunia brought her precious Vernon. She entered our ceremony late, too, and only sat at the back."

"Yes, well, Vernon was working. He's very ambitious and so couldn't take time out of his schedule. And Petunia was the only muggle there. With mom and dad gone and a small quiet wedding of ours with all our wizard folk friends, she had noone to sit with."

"Well if you don't have muggle post or a muggle telephone, how did you arrange to meet them?" questioned Sirius.

"I went to a pay phone for a few days. It took a few tries but I reached her and she agreed to have us over. She mumbled something about not wanting to come to our magic house full of freakish stuff. I promised her no magic and so, Sirius, we must go to the muggle mart before it closes. And we are meeting them on Sunday, so that means no Sunday dinner."

"Right, right. Well then, I'll just come over on Monday night. Hope you won't mind, Lily dearest," Sirius said, having put on his coat and carrying a walking stick and a disarray of papers.

"Not in the least, Sir Padfoot."

"Till Monday, James. Think about that idea for the order." Sirius said before disapparating with a quick "pop."

"Please tell him to use the door next time. And muggle clothes, honey," Lily said, eyeing James' attire disapprovingly.

"I say we make fake names this time. Just for fun. You can be Helen Geraldine Briskett and I'll be Robbie Douglas Briskett."

"Why would we even need to say our names?"

"We'll make sure to stick them in there somewhere"

"I can't believe you can't be more creative. Professor Briskett's name?" She said playfully as she nudged him toward the front hall cabinet containing his only set of muggle factory work clothes.

"What, I always thought it was a nice name. RB is a nice combination of initials. And Helen is a nice name for a girl."

"James Potter, I didn't know you thought about names. This will be perfect for when we have kids. Helen would be a nice way to honour my mother- her middle name was Helen. And her initials would be HP- that sounds just delightful!"

"Well, I like playing around with names, but I wasn't thinking about kids just yet."

"It doesn't matter anyway. We don't have time for any hanky panky right now, the store closes in an hour. Let's go. When we come home we can make some little Briskett babies, seeing as you're Rob and I'm Helen." She said smiling.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," he said, and swept her into his arms and disapparated.


	3. Sunday night

James, I'm nervous. I don't know whether they'll like the gift or not."

"It's a very thoughtful gift and I'm sure they'll appreciate how functional it is, but are you sure you're not nervous because you haven't seen your sister since our wedding last year and even then you haven't truly talked with her in the two years since your parents died?" James smartly suggested.

"Well, that's kind of part of it," Lily said shyly.

"Don't worry, I can handle this. I think. I don't see why I can't. -Although I've never met this Vernon bloke.- Were in this together. You've taught me everything I know about the muggle world, so I think I'll be fine in that respect. And I did take Muggle Studies in my last year to impress you, although it was very inaccurate from what I've learned so far."

"Mr. Briskett, I think you're right. This will be simply delightful. If you could kindly ring the doorbell." Lily said in an effort to sound lighthearted.

They waited at least a whole minute at the door, but to Lily it seemed much longer. Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened. The hand she had nervously put to the door fell to rest at her side.

"Please come in, both of you," Petunia said.

As James stepped over the threshold, he was met with the comforting smell of a roast in the oven. He also noticed a trace of air freshener, but saw that there was no foul smells to cover up. The house was practically spotless. It was open and welcoming for the modest house it was and did have the resemblance of being homey, despite the fact that the people who owned were standing in front of him uncomfortably. Whereas James and Lily were arm in arm as part of his effort to comfort her and calm her nerves, Petunia was daintily standing behind Vernon wearing a matronly apron. Although he was trying to put on a pleasant face, Vernon seemed to be having trouble smiling and had a serious appearance from a crease on his forehead that could only come from perpetual concentration. He was not a fit man and his clothes appeared a bit ill fitting as he carried some extra marriage weight

"Lily, how nice to see you," Petunia said, and she stepped forward in an awkward gesture to hug Lily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James," James said as he offered his hand to Vernon.

Vernon gruffly shook it and greeted him with a slight nod and "Vernon Dursley."

Lily then reached out her hand to shake Vernon's and said "Thank you for having us. I just wanted to see you guys because we hadn't yet met you except for a few minutes here and there, Vernon."

"Yes, well, Petunia and I have only just had the house, but company is nice," Vernon said.

"And Petunia, my new sister-in-law, we finally meet for more than the few minutes at your wedding and our wedding," said James brightly.

"Yes, we're so happy to see the man who charmed my sister again," Petunia said. "Come in to the living room. "Vernon will show you to it. I have some final things to do for the supper."

"I'll come and help you, Tuney. She gave James' hand a squeeze and followed Petunia to the kitchen.

"Oh, don't call me that, Lily," Petunia laughed.

Vernon opened the door to the wallpapered living room and sat down with the newspaper. "Do you want the game on?"

"Sorry, which one?" James asked as he took a seat on the firm corduroy sofa.

"Football."

"Oh no, that's alright. I don't really watch football," said James, who knew what it was from what Lily had told him, but had no idea of any of the clubs and so chose to avoid foolish.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do the obligatory man to man talk then," Vernon said grudgingly. "Where did you go to school?"

"A private school called the H Institute, and you?"

"Smeltings Private School, I'm sure you've heard of it. So where is that?" he asked, putting down his paper at his peaked interest.

"Oh, in the country in the North of Scotland. It's kind of secluded. There's many recreational activities there and they like to teach in unorthodox ways and in the fresh air." James tried to best explain it without bringing about too many questions, then changed the subject to something he had been wanting to know since he had heard about Vernon and Petunia getting married only five months after meeting each other, "So, where did you and Petunia meet?"

"She was my nurse at a clinic. What about you and Lily. I hear you've been dating since you were 18."

"Yes, we met at Ho- I mean the H Institute."

"So where do you two live then?"

"In a small village called Godrics Hollow."

"I've never heard of it."

"Yes, well, it's more of a Hamlet, really. We know our neighbours quite well and I grew up there and we hope to raise our children there," said James, covertly trying to justify the fact that it would be unknown by that name to a muggle.

"Well, I guess if you appreciate fresh air and little connection to the modern world, a small village in the country is the way to go."

"We're not far from basic amenities, but yes, exactly."

"Well, we plan to stay here if we are to have children. I hope to have a son who can fill my spot at Smeltings," Vernon said.

And a large spot that is to fill, James thought to himself as he said in an attempt to maintain face in the air of Vernon's attempt at authority, "I really respect that. I think there are many great places to raise kids and it depends on how you were raised. We want to be close to our friends as they raise their children and right now our work requires that we be where we are, secluded and what not for our safety." Though James hadn't wanted to refer to the Order, he knew the topic would come up eventually and he reasoned that it was better he brought it up so that Vernon didn't question what they actually did or his family's fortune.

"Yes, I'd say the same for my work. Petunia is able to stay home in the city like this and I am close to my job."

"Absolutely," James said in his best attempt at an impressed voice. "Please excuse me. I need to use the washroom.

"Right. It's to your right after you pass the kitchen."

James walked by and saw Lily and Petunia talking respectfully to each other and so did not wink at Lily as he sometimes did when the they were in separate conversations at social events, such as at meetings for the order. He wondered whether her and Petunia were working things out as Lily had hoped they would.


	4. In the kitchen

Lily initiated the conversation, "So, it seems like you and Vernon have things figured out. The house is very nice and what not.

"Yes, we're- we're content, we manage."

"What about happy, Petunia?" Lily concernedly asked.

"Yes, I would say so. The house is nice and our jobs are going well. We have signed up for a membership at the country club and so we'll spend our time that way."

"I was just worried after mum and dad died. I know that it hit me hard, but I can't imagine how it was for you. Mark had only just died and you were crushed by that."

"Yes, well, the perils of non-magical technology and travel."

"No, Petunia, it's not like that. It's the tragedy of life. The same happens to wizards too. Why, James' parents passed away just after our wedding. They got some unknown disease traveling abroad and time caught up with them before they could find a cure."

"You don't need to try to relate."

"Petunia, I just want to make sure you're doing okay. I haven't heard from you and- and I just know that losing Mark was hard."

"You don't know what hard is, Lily. You've always had it good. You've got the brains and the talent, the letters to the special school, the rich, caring and lovely boyfriend then husband. I had to work to find somebody after Mark died. I found Vernon. But he's not second best as you seem to believe. We do love each other, just in different ways."

"I know that Petunia. I just want to make sure you're okay. You're my big sister and I love you. And I don't want to lose contact. Mum and dad wouldn't want that."

"Of course you knew them better than I did. Their special girl is what you were."

"Petunia, I'm dearly sorry. I would have given anything to have you come with me. I missed you every September in my first weeks back at school. I told my friends about you. You should have been there with me."

"Well, why did you go back then?"

"It was where I belonged. You saw how my unpracticed magic made me look weird and alienated me."

"Oh ya, that Severus boy sure made you feel like you belonged. He worshipped you. Why didn't you marry him?"

"We were the best of friends until he started insulting you and our family. In the wizarding world I was never worshipped. I was put down for being from non-magic blood. But I love that part of me. You're that part of me, Petunia," Lily pleaded.

Petunia turned her body from the conversation to try to disregard Lily's heartfelt comment, but Lily could tell that she was touched and was just dealing with it in her own way. Petunia silently stirred the gravy.

"It's hard Lily. Having you part of another world. I want to talk to you but I have no way of reaching you or of where you are- with your instant travel and such." Petunia slowly turned around and Lily could tell she was holding back the overwhelming emotion that she too felt by her tightened expression. "You're right about mum and dad wanting us to stay in contact, but it goes both ways. I only hung up the first time you called because it was so unexpected."

Lily walked over and hugged her. "I wish things could have been different these past two years too, Tuney. But we can change things. We can have children that will be close cousins and we can get together like this more often. You can come to our house. We can see each other every two months or so."

"I haven't told Vernon yet about your lifestyle, so maybe if we see you, you could clear your house of any signs of magic?"

"Of course. Just like tonight. James is very adaptive to being non-magic. He quite enjoys role playing."

Petunia smiled at this. She could tell her sister was happy by how her husband was willing to adopt her non-magic ways. "I'm pregnant, too, so you're right, we can see each other more often. This little one will need an aunt and uncle, and a cousin, too, eventually," Petunia said gently.

"Oh, Petunia, that's delightful!" Lily squealed, and hugged her again, but this time as more of a squeeze.

Petunia smiled at this reception of her news. She faltered a bit though, and said, "But don't mention it tonight. I haven't told Vernon yet. I just took the test last week and I still have to confirm it with the doctor."

"Okay, okay. I promise," Lily said, "James and I will get on their little cousin immediately."

"We're a Dursley and a Potter now, Lily, but we're still in this together, we're still the Evans sisters," Petunia said as a joyful tugging of nostalgia came to her heart and she felt resolved in her relationship with her sister.


	5. Disastrous apparation

"I guess supper is ready, then. Vernon! You and James come into the dining room."

"He's in the washroom," Vernon said as he plopped down on a chair. "He's not been in there for long."

"Lily, can you get your husband, then?" Petunia asked as she carried a plate of delicious roast beef surrounded by roast carrots and Lily followed with the gravy boat.

"Where is it?"

"It's the door on your left from the front before the kitchen."

Lily walked to the door and knocked. "James, dear, we're waiting for you."

Having heard no answer, Vernon casually walked to the opening of the kitchen into the hall and waited to see what was happening.

As Lily saw him arrive, she explained, "Sorry, I don't know what's happening."

"James," she called again, "We're waiting on you."

"Let me try." "Mr. Potter, we request that you come out. I don't much mind if you've opened your window for that fresh air of yours, but please relieve yourself as planned and come back."

"What's going on Lily?" asked Petunia as she rushed over. "Is he alright in there?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he's quite fine," said Lily as she feared she might have to begin to cover for James' disappearing by apparation.

"If he's not answering, he could have collapsed. He could be injured." Vernon suggested.

He began trying to unlock the door and to ram against it with force to open it. "I need a clothes hanger," he muttered, and went to the front closet.

Petunia gave Lily a look questioning what was going on. Lily had a feeling it was just James cooling off for a bit, but had no way of explaining this to either Vernon or Petunia. Vernon appeared to be getting very frustrated and upset, and said, "What is this funny business, hiding in my house? Who has the courtesy to collapse in a washroom?"

Suddenly, he managed to open the door by jiggling the door knob and with quite about of force. He practically fell into the room and when he regained his composure and looked around to find no one there, became even more upset. "He felt the need to leave through the window? He couldn't have even left through the door. He even closed it behind him! What is going on?"

Petunia cowered and suddenly became timid in his presence. She just as suddenly looked accusingly at Lily "What is going on?" she demanded. "I asked for no more of this magic business and now you're at it again. You people can't help yourself, can you?"

Lily felt the surge of pressure on her and her sister's tirade upset her deeply. "I promise I don't know what's going on."

Suddenly, as Vernon was turned to face Lily and Petunia's conversation, there was a larger than normal "pop" and James apparated into the washroom. Realizing the gravity of the situation when he saw the door was open and Vernon was standing there, he tried to disapparate, but Vernon saw him. "Aha!," he exclaimed, but just as soon as he did, he realized he had no idea how James had just done that. He fell backwards from his twisted position and Petunia's face fell as she saw his reaction. James moved quickly to catch him and Lily appeared faint. In his confused state, James was able to guide him to the dining room to sit at the table. As Vernon had had time to compose himself, he exclaimed, "I want you to explain what just happened in MY house!"

"Well, you see, you have got to know you are not going crazy," James said, trying to find the words as he came to realize what a situation he was in. "It's just an ability of mine as a wizard to be able to disappear from one place to appear in a desired spot. I really had no intention of affronting you, it's just something Lily and I do."

"There is no such thing as magic! That is the devil's work! Get out," roared Vernon at hearing this.

"Really, there are thousands of us that are able to do this. We live amongst you everyday," James explained.

"I don't want to hear it! I knew you were strange! You don't watch football, you live in a place called Godric's Hollow! What are you? A freakish alien?"

Now Petunia was trying to calm and reason with Vernon but saw that she could not succeed. She faltered and stood waiting for something to happen. Lily was practically in tears at the situation, and grabbed James. They walked towards the front door. Lily looked over at Petunia and tried to express her apologies, but knew it would not work. Petunia fell into her chair and held her head in her hands as the food on the table went cold. Lily closed the front door and didn't look back. She let go of James' hand and ran with abandon to the park across the street. Tears streamed down her face. She saw James coming and quickly disapparated. He tried to grab her, but failed and so followed her lead and disapparated himself.


	6. Returning home

James only hoped he had predicted Lily's destination right. He arrived in Godric's Hollow in their front hallway but saw no signs of Lily. He knew she would probably come home sometime tonight and so he walked to the couch and lay down. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Lily arrived only 15 minutes later. Her tears were streaked with red. He could tell she had been crying for the last 15 minutes wherever she was. He rushed over to embrace her. "Where did you go?" he asked.

Lily shook off his hug. "I went to where my parents are buried. There was noone there. Then I went back to their house but just watched from the window. I'll always be an outsider. Petunia will never forgive me," choked Lily.

"I'm so, so sorry, Lils."

"James, you messed up."

"I can explain."

"I know what you were doing. You disapparated to cool off, to get some fresh air. I understand that. But to not come back in a minute? And to try to explain to Vernon Dursley what we are?" she exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with who we are Lily. Sure it was my mistake for confusing him, but lots of muggles know about us. He'll get over it. Now it will be easier to get together."

"No it won't! Petunia will never forgive me! She hates how we can do magic and she can't. And Vernon was horrified! He thinks it's the devil's work, and rightly so! It isn't normal James!"

"I'm sorry, Lily. I really am."

"You don't understand. We had just started talking again. Now it's like we're in two separate worlds all over." She burst into tears and staggered off to the bathroom.

James fell into the sofa and sat their silently, praying that it would all be alright, wishing that none of this had happened.

Having partly composed herself, Lily stormed off to their bedroom and shut the door.

James entered sometime later, having relived the night so many times that he was becoming tired. He crawled into the bed and was just closing his eyes as he saw Lily turn away from him to face the wall.

That night she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Lily's letter

**So that whole sequence of events in the last few chapters took place in 1980. Now, the prophecy is out and James and Lily have Harry and realize they are threatened. Along with the Fidelius charm, they have been advised to go into hiding and to avoid communication with others in case it is intercepted. Lily sends one last plea to Petunia to make contact again before they go into hiding.**

* * *

><p><em> February 3, 1981<em>

_Dear Petunia,_

_I hope all has been well with you since we last saw you. I had been checking the papers for some time and saw that you and Vernon had your son. Congratulations for having Dudley and give him a hug from his Aunt Lily and Uncle James! His cousin Harry, who was born only a month after him, also sends him lots of love. Yes, Petunia, we are happily enjoying our roles as parents just as I am sure you and Vernon are. I am writing to tell you that we are soon going into hiding. We will be hard pressed to contact you while we are and so I was hoping we could meet again just as we have before. Dudley and Harry deserve to know each other and I want to apologize to Vernon for last year, and you too. Please, if you want to respond to this, return your letter with the owl that brought you this message. I apologize for the magical means of post, but our situation is becoming urgent and we can't afford the time it would take the normal post. Please forgive me Petunia for everything. I want you to know that I love you very much and I am sorry to have to retreat deeper into my world at this time, but the threat to Harry and our family is too great. I hope you will arrange a time to meet no later than April, as we truly cannot contact anyone after that point for ours and your safety._

_ With Love,_  
><em> Lily<em>

_PS- I know that last we spoke we did not end on good terms, but a vase Petunia? Really? I thought we were more than this. I don't want a present, I just want a sister. But thank you anyways._


	8. 30 years later

Dear Harry,

I want to congratulate you on your success at ridding your world as well as my world of an evil man, as Ms. Figg has me understanding, the man that killed your parents (She visited me at our new place just to tell me, and provided me with your address). To overcome all odds (especially those which I imposed on you), must have taken great strength. Were I able to, I would be telling all my neighbours about my great nephew, but sadly, they know little of the evil man other than that he died suddenly and was a murderer of many.

But I am writing not specifically to tell you congratulations, I am writing primarily to apologize with my deepest sincerity for how my family treated you in all those 16 years you lived with us. From the moment I discovered you on our doorstep, I knew I would not love you the way I should. I knew I would treat you as a burden when I should have adopted you as a second son. Our financial situation notwithstanding, our family was newly changed from our own addition, your cousin, and Vernon objected to keeping you at once. Our relationship with your mother and father was strained. I grew up jealous of her for her magical abilities that I did not have the luck of gaining. Even before that, she was bright and special and I felt the need to compete with her from the day she was born, as the older sister usurped from her throne. Terrible to say, but I must admit it to you and myself to begin to explain my complex apology to you.

Her marrying your father, a magical person like her, represented her choosing to further tie herself to her separate world where I could not be included. We had led separate lives for years, but I had always hoped that after our schoolings we could be real sisters again. When she was killed by this terrible wizard, it cemented in my mind the fact that her world was evil for taking her from me and my family. I further retreated into the mindset that she was stolen. You may be confused, though. I never expressed feelings of hostility towards your world, but moreso disgust and fear. Well, pleas understand, Harry, I was (and am) weak and vulnerable and I have hardly any backbone. Under Vernon's influence of fear of "strange people" and his response with rage, I conformed and never defended my sister infront of anyone, including, most importantly, you. I was of course jealous of her all my life, but when she died, I saw the tragedy in our relationship, the fact that our two worlds we lived in by how we were born were too different, despite being sisters.

Seeing you as you grew reminded me more and more of your mother. In your facial expressions, in your eyes, in your mannerisms. And on top of this, you greatly resembled your father, who I had met a few times, and who represented the forces that tore your mother and me apart as biological sisters. I treated you with spite because of what you represented and the fear I had of your kind's magic- and rightly so, that same magic took my sister's life. Vernon of course feared the magic and the power it had over him and our family. To have not defended your mother in front of Marge those times she insulted her was terrible of me. I was affronted by her words for her and for you and even your father. Although I had said similar things, including calling her a freak, it was out of jealousy. But my love for her was always greater than this dark force of resentment, and I greatly objected to her words. Seeing your reaction that one particular night proved to me that you were the same as your mother, a more courageous and better person than me.

My overzealousness in raising Dudley in comparison to you, though not excusable, can be attributed to my complex of being the older sister with the more brilliant sister. I overcompensated for his lack of magic with gluttonous heaping of love on him when I could have been more equal in sharing some with you.

You must know, Harry, that I did, and do, love you. Despite my many attempts to deny it, you are part of the Evans family that I too am apart of. I denied any of this through my actions, and words, but Mr. Dumbledore reminded me of this when he sent me that letter in the red envelope. Lily, whom I am forever tied by love to for being my sister, died protecting you. It was my last testament to her to take proper care you. And I failed in all aspects. She had wished for you and Dudley to be friends in letters she sent me, and wished that we could mend our relationship. I did nothing on all accounts to show my love for her to anyone, most importantly you.

So, as my parting message, Harry:

I hope you have found love for yourself in whatever form, wherever you are. Don't deny any of your true feelings because of such dark emotions as envy. Mend ties before it's too late. I know, because you have always been a better person than me, that you are already doing this, but please don't stop even f the emotions countering your love are so great. I hope you and Dudley can at least speak, it's what your mother would have wanted for you cousins.

And finally, your parents would have been proud. The Evanses are proud. You sound like a great man, Harry. I am sorry I had no doing in it.

Sincerely,

Petunia Evans Dursley


	9. Forgiveness

Dear Aunt Petunia,

Thank-you. I forgive you.

-Harry Potter

I have enclosed pictures of you great-nephews and great-niece:

James, Albus, and Lily Potter.


End file.
